


Creatures of the Night

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: A thousand years of life, and David’s never meet someone as captivating as Matteo. But what happens when Matteo’s life is in danger, and the only thing David can do is the most selfish thing in the world?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was inspired by Halloween, and I wanted to have this finished by Halloween, but better late than never right? Obviously I made David a vampire, and I have an idea what the others would be, but only specifically talked about a few, so feel free to make up the other characters whatever super natural beings you desire! Hope you enjoy it!

~/~/~/~

Being immortal meant never staying in the same place for too long. People start to get suspicious. People notice they don’t age, they notice they don’t eat, the notice the higher percentage of animal killings. Humans notice everything, therefore David and Laura move around a lot. Never spending more than a year in a single location. This time though, this time is different.

David and Laura moved to Berlin almost 3 years ago. They were born in Germany, and they figured it was time to go home for a bit. Knowing whoever they knew there before were long gone. They only planned on staying for a few months. Than they met this chaotic groups of super naturals and one lone human. A few months turned into a year, and a year turned into 2, and they’re still here.

Laura tried to convince David that they needed to leave so many times, they could come back and visit, or something, but David wouldn’t leave, couldn’t leave Matteo.

David’s been around over a thousand years, but he’s never felt a connection to anyone the way he feels the one he has with Matteo. It’s like sun, warmth, and happiness. Everything in David comes alive, and he hasn’t felt that since he was turned.

At first he thought it was a simple crush. He got them a lot in his long life but they fizzled our pretty quickly. But Matteo, David couldn’t stop thinking about Matteo. No matter what he did. So he stayed.

Things between them were complicated though, or at least they were for a long time. David guarded himself off because Matteo is human. It wouldn’t work. So when he found out Matteo knew about the super natural world, it made it a little easier, but than came the problem with his humanity, and David’s immortality. It wouldn’t work.

Than David did something stupid, and he kissed Matteo. It became a drug to him. Something he couldn’t live without, and thankfully neither could Matteo. It was like they were made for each other, and although they’ve never really talked or labeled what they had going on, everyone knew they were off limits to anyone else.

It was Halloween, one of David’s least favorite nights of the years for the fact that humans dressed to make fun of them, but also one of his favorite because he didn’t have to hide his fangs and he could drink blood but tell people it was blood and they’d laugh and think it was alcohol. That part was fun.

Matteo hadn’t really been a fan of Halloween, he never did anything for it when he was a kid, his mom wasn’t well enough to take him, and his father never cared. David felt so sorry for the poor boy who probably just wanted to have fun with his friends. So Halloween wasn’t something he felt inclined to dress up for. But David did convince him to go to a Halloween party with him and the crew, so they were out, and David was by the bar, and Matteo had gotten lost on the crowed. David scanned the entire place but couldn’t find him anywhere until he heard his laugh. But not his normal laugh, the laugh he did when he was uncomfortable. David’s eyes narrowed to find him and when he did, if his blood could run hot, it would be boiling. Some guy dressed up like a vampire  go figure  had him pinned against a wall. It took everything in him to not speed over to him, so he just focused his hearing so he could follow along.

“Come on, it’s not like anyone will miss us. It’s 10 minutes.” The guy said seductively. David scoffed.

“I already told you I’m here with someone.” Matteo said back.

“How serious can it be? You haven’t even told me your boyfriends name. If he even is that.” The guy said and that bother David even more.

“I’m not interested.” Matteo said firmly but also quietly. He was such a quiet boy. “And you’re a shitty looking vampire.” He said a little louder and more firmly. David couldn’t help but laugh. The guy glared for a few more seconds before he left. David unfocused his hearing and turned back towards whatever Carlos and Abdi were talking about before Matteo joined them.

“Dude, you’ve been gone forever!” Carlos said! “I thought you fell in.”

“Naw, just some asshole who wouldn’t leave me alone.” Matteo explained.

“Want me to teach him a lesson?” Carlos asked as he light a flame in his hand.

“Naw dude. Not worth it.” Matteo said and the flame went out.

“Holy shit.” They heard from behind the bar and they all turned. “How the hell did you do that?” The girl asked.

“Uh. Special effects.” Carlos said and the girl looks confused.

“Visual affects.” Matteo said to clarify. “A little tiny light on his hand, and a mini smoke machine to make it look like it’s moving.” He explained.

“I don’t see anything on his hand.” The girl pointed out.

“It’s a prosthetic.” Matteo said. “So you cant see it so it makes it more real.” He explained.

“Oh. Awesome.” The girl said with a smile before moving away. The boys looked at Matteo and Carlos laughed.

“Good save bro.” Carlos said.

“You’re lucky he works in that field to save your dumb ass.” Abdi added and the boys laughed.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” David whispered to Matteo after a moment.

“Please.” Matteo said and David nodded. He took his hand in his and pulled him through the crowd. Once they were out of the crowded bar Matteo felt like he could breath again.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” David asked once more.

“You heard didn’t you?” Matteo asked.

“I couldn’t help myself.” David admitted.

“I’m okay. Dude was a creep. He was like 35.” Matteo explained. “Halloween is his favorite night of the year because his wife takes their kids out trick or treating so he gets the night to do what he wants.”

“And he chooses to spend it at bars filled with young adults, and hitting on them?” David asked.

“Like I said, total creep.” Matteo shrugged. “If I were him though, I’d leave out his whole life story. No way someone agrees to give him a blowjob after hearing it.” He explained and David laughed.

“Also, 35 is not old.” David adds, because he knows that’s what Matteo meant by calling that dude a creep.

“He’s 12 years older than me.” Matteo said.

“And I’m a thousand years older than you.” David pointed out. “And you let me give you blowjobs.”

“That’s different.” Matteo counters. “You forever look 25.” He said, that was the age he was turned.

“Just saying Teo.” David smirked and Matteo rolled his eyes. It was quiet. “What do you want to do now?” He asked.

“Can we just go home? I’m tired.” Matteo asked. David nodded and they started to head towards the flat. The walk back was quiet, but it wasn’t bad. But when the opened the door to the flat, Matteo and David were stunned to see Laura and Linn making out on the couch. The two girls flew apart once they heard noise and David just smirked.

“And you were blaming me for our elongated stay in Berlin.” He said and Laura actually blushed.

“We’ll leave now.” Matteo said trying to save both Laura and Linn from David’s teasing. He took him by the hand and moved them into his room.

“I was just getting started.” David whined, and Matteo rolled his eyes.

“You can make fun of Laura all you want later, but Linn can’t handle it. She’s sensitive.” Matteo explained. He’s always been a little protective about Linn. They understand each other.

“I wouldn’t have done anything that made her uncomfortable.” David said honestly, and Matteo nodded. He knew that. “But now Laura has no room to talk about why we’ve been in Berlin for almost 3 years.”

“Has it been 3 years already?” Matteo asked, seeming shocked by the timeline.

“Yea. It’ll be 3 years in January.” David admitted. He normally doesn’t keep track of time for obvious reason, but this was different.

“Wow. Time flies.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“I think the last three years have been the slowest years of my life.” David admitted.

“How come?” Matteo asked. They were both in bed at this point, facing each other.

“Because every day I was looking forward to something,  someone. ” He emphasized. “Before I was just going through life. Moving from city to city, never staying longer than a year in a certain place because humans start to notice, but here, I don’t have to pretend. I can be me.” He explained. “Plus the company isn’t terrible to keep.” He smiled and Matteo snorted.

“Where would you have gone next?” Matteo wonders.

“Laura and I were thinking America. See what the fuss is about.” David explained. “Plus I’ve always wanted to visit Detroit.” Matteo nodded. “Thank you for coming with me tonight. I know you didn’t entirely want to.” David said after a few moments.

“I just don’t understand the hype about Halloween.” Matteo said. “But I had fun.” He smiled, it was one of David’s favorite things to see.

“Are you visiting your mom tomorrow?” David asked.

“Yea. We’re going to meet in town, she wants to get some holiday shopping done, and than we’re having dinner.” Matteo explained, but David knew the routine. Matteo visits his mother every year on her birthday, and they spend the day together. It makes David miss his parents a little.

“That’s nice.” David smiled. “Tell her I said hello.”

“You know she wouldn’t mind if you came along. She loves you.” Matteo explained. “She always asks about you.”

“I know, but I don’t want to intrude on your tradition.” David said honestly. “We’ll have to get some coffee soon.” Matteo nodded in agreement. David couldn’t eat, so going out for lunch or dinner with his mother was hard, but coffee, he could pretend to drink coffee. Matteo yawned a couple times and his eyes were getting droopy. “Sweet dreams Matteo.” David whispered as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Matteo had no time to respond, he was already fast asleep. It had been a fun Halloween night for David, and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the holiday season with his friends.

~/~/~/~

David hadn’t heard from Matteo all day. He knows he’s probably being very attentive to his mother, so he isn’t completely freaked out, just slightly worried. Matteo always checks in during the day, even if it’s a simple text telling him something he found funny. And Matteo was consistent.

David was trying to distract himself with anything he could find, but when he got a call from Hans, who was very freaked out, it made David freak out more. He had asked David to get over to his flat as soon as possible, and he didn’t need to say anything else. Laura and him made their way their as quick as they possible could, and were greeted by literally everyone in Matteo’s life.

“What’s going on Hans?” David asked worried.

“I have a terrible feeling about Matteo.” Hans said. “You haven’t heard from him have you?”

“No, but he’s with his mom. It’s her birthday today. Maybe they just got carried away and he’s spending the night at her house.” David offered, it was a logical explanation, and one that David had been telling himself in his head all freaking night.

“But Matteo always checks in, you know this.” Hans explained.

“He’s allowed to miss at least one.” Jonas finally spoke up. “Maybe his phone is dead, you know he’s always forgetting to charge that stupid thing.”

“I don’t know guys, I have a really bad feeling.” Hans said again. “It’s nearly 1 am. He normally tells me if he isn’t coming home.”

“Matteo is an adult.” Hanna pointed out. “He doesn’t have mandatory check ins.”

“I think you’re missing the point.” David offered. “Of course Matteo is an adult, and allowed to be out doing his own thing, but this is Matteo we’re talking about. The boy who always checks in because he hates worrying people. Especially his friends. I’ve been trying all night not to think about it, because yea, shit happens but I’m kinda with Hans on this one, this isn’t like Matteo.” David said voicing his concerns as well. It was quiet for a moment, before Linn started wailing. It was a loud, painful, heart stopping cry, that they’ve only ever heard a few times.

“Linn, what’s going on?” Laura asked, but it was pretty much drowned out by the screams. “Linn!” Laura tried again, but she was still screaming. It lasted for about 45 seconds before it got quiet again.

“Matteo.” She whispered, and everyone’s eyes went wide. There is only one reason a banshee cries like that. Death.

~/~/~/~

Everyone followed Linn as she rushed out of the flat. They had no idea where they were going, but the knew she would lead them to where they needed to be. If David had a heart, it would be beating out of his chest right now. Banshees wail like there is no tomorrow when it comes to death, especially the death of a close friend or family member, and if she was wailing like that for Matteo, something was very wrong.

Linn lead them to the hospital. But she stopped before she went inside, everyone looked back at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to enter. Linn has a hard past when it comes to hospitals, and she avoids them at all costs.

“I’ll stay with her.” Laura volunteers and they rest nod before heading inside to the nurses station.

“How can I help you?” The nurse said behind the desk.

“We’re here to see if you have a patient by the name of Matteo Florenzi?” David asked.

“Are you related?” She asked.

“Uh, no.” David said, and she looked like she was about to protest, but David wouldn’t except that, so he told a little white lie. “But he’s my boyfriend.”

“What was your boyfriend brought in for?” She asked.

“I’m not really sure.” David admitted. “He was visiting with a friend this afternoon and he never came home.” David explained, leaving out the part where family was involved, he needed to see him first. “I’ve called everywhere, and he isn’t picking up his phone, so I thought I’d try hospitals. See if anything bad happened to him.” The nurse nodded before typing something out on her computer.

“M. Florenzi was brought in about 2 hours ago.” She explained. “He was involved in a hit and run that left him practically dead.” She said and David honestly wanted to faint. “The paramedics were able to stabilize him, stop the bleeding, but unfortunately it doesn’t look good.”

“Is there a doctor I can speak with?” David asked, his voice laced with hurt, and sadness.

“Dr. Fisher was the one working on him.” The nurse said. “If you’d like to go to his room, I’ll let him know his next of kin is here so he can explain everything to you, but only you.” She said as she eyes the crowd.

“That’s fine.” David said.

“He’s in the ICU, room 109.” The nurse said and David nodded. He turned towards the group, who all wore the same expression.

“Let us know what’s going on.” Jonas said and David nodded. He navigated his was around the hospital pretty easily, and when he found the room he took a deep breath before entering. Matteo was hooked up to every machine possible, a breathing tube shoved down his throat, and all David wanted to do was cry. This sweet innocent boy, who had so much to give in this world, was lying practically dead in a hospital, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to help him.

“Can I come in?” He heard from behind him, when he looked, there stood the doctor. “I’m Dr. Fisher, I understand you’re this young mans boyfriend?”

“Yes sir. I’m David.” He said and they shook hands, the doctor must have noticed how cold David was but didn’t say anything about it. “What happened to him?”

“Pretty cut and dry. He was walking home, car didn’t see him, ran right into him. He flew about 30 feet. He broke a lot of bones.” The doctor explained.

“Oh my god.” David whispered.

“We’ve done everything we can. He’s coded 3 times already.” Do. Fisher said somberly. “His brain is showing not signs of activity, he can’t breath on his own, his heart beat is slow, and labored.” He explained.

“What can we do?” David asked.

“In my professional opinion, I would highly consider pulling the plug.” He said and David’s eyes shot open.

“What?” David asked, he couldn’t believe that was the only solution.

“I’ve never seen a patient come back from a hit like this.” The doctor explained. “Most people can’t bring themselves to pull the plug, so they let them sit on life support for months hoping, but they never see improvement.” He explained. “I understand he’s an organ donor, he could save a lot of lives.”

“Can I get some privacy?” David asked, not acknowledging what the doctor just said.

“Absolutely, let me know what you want to do.” He said and David nodded numbly. Once the door closed, David let himself feel everything. He went over and took Matteo’s hand in his.

“What the fuck.” David whispered. “You can’t leave me Matteo. I’ve waited over a thousand years to find you. You can’t leave me. It would break me.” He cried as he lowered his head onto the bed. “You’re the best thing that’s every happened to me, and I’m sorry we’ve been dancing around our feelings for the past 3 years. I was terrified. You terrified me from the very beginning because I didn’t think I was capable of falling in love. Of feeling the warmth you radiated into this world every single day.” He confessed. “But you’ve changed me. You’ve changed me in all the right ways, and you’ve accepted me completely, fangs and all, and you’ve shown me what it meant to be alive again. I can’t lose you.” David cried harder. He let himself feel everything he possibly could. But when he finally calmed down a little, he sat up at looked at the fragile boy, and knew, deep in the pits of his stomach, there was only one thing to do to save Matteo.

~/~/~/~

When David finally left the hospital room, Dr. Fisher was out in the hallway looking over his charts.

“Have you come to a decision?” He asked David.

“I would like to keep him on life support for at least a few more days. Let all his friends get a chance to see him before anything else is done.” David asked and the doctor nodded.

“Very well.” He said before putting the charts back into the drawer, and walked away. David made his way out into the lobby where everyone was still waiting.

“What’s going on?” Jonas asked the minute he saw him.

“Not here.” David said and nobody questioned him. They all followed him out of the hospital and back to the flat. He knew he would need to tell them everything but he was dreading it.

~/~/~/~

“Dude, you have to tell us what’s going on with Matteo. We’re freaking out.” Jonas said once they were back at the flat. David was trying to find the right words to say, but he knew they would be pissed either way

“It’s not great news.” David finally said.

“What does that mean?” Hans asked.

“It was a hit and run.” David explained. Start with the facts. “He was walking home, a car didn’t see him, he got hit. The doctor said he flew about 30 feet before he hit the ground and broke a lot of bones.” He said and there were gasps.

“Oh my god. Matteo.” Hanna whispered almost crying.

“He’s got a breathing tube down his throat, he’s hooked up to so many monitors.” David remembered the whole room in vivid details. “The doctor told me the best thing to do for him was to take him off life support.”

“What the hell?” Jonas yelled.

“He’s never seen a patient recovery from a hit and run as bad as Matteo’s. He’s coded 3 times already.” David explained. “Said something about how he’s an organ donor. How he could help a lot of other people.”

“We can’t do that. He’s our best friend.” Jonas said, his emotions all over the place.

“In a few days Matteo’s heart will stop, his blood will run cold.” David said and the whole crew was on the verge of tears. “But he will wake up.” He added, and at first Laura’s eyes were the only ones who popped opened, knowing what David meant.

“What do you - holy shit.” Jonas said as it sunk in. “You did not.”

“I had to.” David said honestly.

“You didn’t have the fucking right!” Jonas yelled at him.

“What’s going on?” Abdi asked.

“David turned him.” Jonas said, and everyone’s jaws were on the floor. “You had no right to do that without talking to Matteo first.”

“He was going to die Jonas. Do you not realize that?” David said back with his emotions hitting a high.

“That doesn’t give you the right to take something away from him that he treasured.” Jonas said.

“You don’t think I know how much Matteo valued his humanity?” David asked, shocked. Matteo and David had a relationship in such a unique way that the others just didn’t understand.

“Obviously you didn’t.” Jonas spat back. “Matteo never wanted to be part of the super natural world.” Jonas explained. “He loved his humanity. Being human made him feel like he was allowed to be flawed, and imperfect. You took that way from him.”

“I know it was selfish, okay?” David admitted. He was on the verge of crying. “I fucking get it alright, but I can’t live without him. I can’t. I’d rather put a stake through my own heart than live a day without Matteo.” The room was high with tension, emotions were all over the place. David had just made a declaration that was so rare for vampires, but he meant every single word of it. “I know Matteo is going to be unhappy when he wakes up. But it’s a choice I made, and I will live forever with the consequences of it.” The two boys were staring at each other. All the emotions drained out of them.

“Alright everyone.” Hans said. “I think we should all get some rest, we can visit Matteo in the morning.” Reluctantly everyone agrees, and Laura had to practically drag David out of the flat. Their walk home was rather quiet.

“You’re an idiot.” Laura said. “An absolute love sick idiot.”

“I couldn’t watch him die Laura.” David admitted. “It’s one of the reasons our relationship has been so messy the last 3 years.” He explained. “Either way one of us was getting our heart broken, but tonight, seeing him like that, hearing that he wasn’t going to live anymore, I didn’t know it could hurt that badly.”

“We’ve been losing people our entire lives David.” Laura reminded him. “It would hurt, but you move on.”

“That’s just it Laura, I don’t think I’d be able to move on from this. Not from Matteo.” David admitted. “He’s everything to me.”

“And when he wakes up? And he realizes he’s not human anymore, and that you turned him. And he never wants to speak to you again. What than?” Laura asks.

“I can survive knowing Matteo is alive, and living his life.” David said. “It would hurt like hell, but at least I would know he’s alive.”

“You are so selfish sometimes.” Laura said and David nodded.

“I know.” He admitted.

“But I do get it.” Laura said honestly. “I do understand the painful decisions of wanting to turn someone.”

“You do?” David asked, confused.

“Do you remember that one girl, from Romania, we were together for almost a year when we lived there?” She asked.

“Oh yea. She was a great cook, or at least her food smelled like it was good.” David said remembering her.

“When she died, I wanted to turn her so badly.” Laura admitted. “This beautiful girl was dying in my arms, and I could do something about it. I could save her.”

“Why didn’t you?” David asked, he’s never heard this story before.

“She asked me not too.” Laura admitted.

“She knew?” David asked, surprised.

“I didn’t tell her.” Laura admits. “She figured it out. But she told me that she had a good life, that she valued the time we spent together, but she wasn’t meant to live forever.” Laura explained. “So I held her in my arms, and I cried as I watched the life leave her. It hurt like hell, but I moved on.”

“I don’t think you get it Laura.” David said.

“Than explain it to me.” She insisted. “Tell me why you don’t think you can live without Matteo? Why turning him was the best thing you could come up with.”

“I haven’t felt warmth since I was turned.” David began. “Sure the sun hits my skin, but I feel nothing. Everything in my life is cold, and dead. But Matteo makes me feel warm. He makes me feel alive.” David smiled. “Because when he kisses me, I feel butterflies, and I can remember what it felt like to feel my heart racing.”David laughed. “He doesn’t flinch at my cold skin, or when I drink blood, or when my fangs hurt so much that I can’t hide them anymore. He makes me want to live forever Laura, and I’ve never felt that way before.” Laura was quiet for a few moments, taking it all in.

“You’re serious about him?” Laura asked. “Like you’d put a stake in your own heart serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.” David admits. “Why the hell do you think we’ve been here for almost 3 years.” He added and she laughed.

“He’s going to be pissed when he wakes up. I hope you’re ready for that.” Laura warns him.

“I’m not, but I’ll take it. Whatever it is. I know what I did was selfish, but I did it, and I can’t take it back.” David said and Laura nodded. Tonight had been a long night. If David could sleep, he would have passed out when he got home, but instead he simply drew a picture of Matteo, and hoped for the best in a few days.

~/~/~/~

David sits in the hospital every day until Matteo wakes up. The rest of the crew has come and gone, Jonas still voicing his opinions on how stupid David was. David understood he was upset. Honestly, David was upset with himself as well. He hated that he did what he did. Hated that he took something away from Matteo, but it’s already done, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

David found out pretty early on that the doctor who was assigned to Matteo was part of the super natural world. It was nice to know considering what David had done, and how in a few days Matteo would walk out of this hospital looking fine. So he explained what happened, and the doctor nodded along without saying anything. He didn’t have to say anything though, David could feel the judgements coming off him.

It was the middle of the night, David was sitting by the window sketching. He had soft music playing in the background, and he was lost in his own little mind when he heard Matteo choke. David looked over and saw him fighting against the tube. David hit the nurses button as fast as he could, and when the nurses ran in, they saw him struggling, and they removed it.

“Matteo?” David asked quietly, and softly. His eyes fluttered opened, and he took in his surroundings.

“What - “He tried but his throat was dry.

“You’re in the hospital.” David told him. “You were involved in a hit and run earlier this week, and it messed you up pretty badly.” He explained. Matteo nodded. “Do you need me to get you anything?” He asked.

“Some water.” Matteo eventually got out, but David sighed.

“You can’t have water Matteo.” David said quietly.

“Why not?” He asked, confused.

“When I came to see you the night of the accident, your doctor told me that the best option for you was to take you off life support.” David explained, Matteo’s eyes widened. “You had no brain activity, you couldn’t breath on your own, and you coded 3 times already. There wasn’t anything they could do.” David took a deep breath. “I had to do something.”

“What did you do David?” Matteo asked. Although David had a feeling Matteo already knew.

“I think you know Matteo.” David said.

“I want to hear it from you.” Matteo said, a little firmly.

“I turned you.” David got out, but it burned the whole entire way up. David had expected some kind of outburst, but Matteo was silent. After a few antagonizing silent minutes, David couldn’t take it anymore. “Please say something Matteo.”

“Get out.” Matteo said, his voice short, and cold. David had no room to argue. If Matteo wanted space, he would give him space.

“I’m so sorry Teo.” David said before silently leaving the room. He ran home as fast as he possibly could. When he walked into the flat, Laura was in the living room reading.

“Hey, what are you doing home?” She asked when she saw David.

“Matteo woke up.” David said and her eyes widened.

“How did it go?” She asked, concerned.

“He asked me to leave.” David slumped onto the couch.

“You had to know that would happen.” Laura reminded him.

“I know, but I guess I didn’t realize how much it would hurt.” David admitted.

“You really didn’t think this whole thing though.” Laura said and David nodded in agreement. He didn’t think it through at all. But David would give Matteo as much space as he needed, even if that meant never seeing him again.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a week since David has heard from Matteo. It was driving him nuts. Maybe this wasn’t easier. This was actually torture. Laura had talked to Linn about him, according to her Matteo is spending a lot of time in his room away from everyone. He seems to be adjusting well, but he hasn’t really talked to anyone about it. David feels awful.

“You should get out of the flat.” Laura told him that night. “Get some fresh air. Hunt. You need it.”

“Fine, but only because I’m hungry.” David said as he grabbed his jacket. 

He made his way outside and just stared wondering. He didn’t really know where he was going, but he ended up in a familiar park, and he took a seat on the bench to just sulk. When he started getting hungry, he thought it was time to get up, but when he did, he noticed someone walking towards him. He was about to speed away, when he noticed it was Matteo, and his whole body froze. When Matteo noticed him as well, he also froze. They stood there for a few moments, when David decided to just go over and see what happens.

“Matteo.” David said hesitantly. When Matteo didn’t move, he took that as a good sign. “How are you doing?” He asked, although he could probably figure out the answer.

“I’m alright.” Matteo finally said, and it was so good to hear his voice. David could have melted. “I’m always tired though, although I thought vampires didn’t get tired.” He added.

“Vampires can sleep.” David offered. “We just don’t need it. I used to know one who would hibernate in the winter time. Slept for 4 months before he woke up.” David said and Matteo nodded. “I wanted to apologize again Matteo.” David said when Matteo didn’t respond.

“I’m still furious.” Matteo said honestly. “I can’t believe you did this without talking to me first. I was so pissed.” Matteo explained, and David nodded, understanding. “I still kind of am, but I’ve been thinking, and processing. I don’t agree with what you did, and I think I still need a little more time, but I think I can understand why you did it.”

“Really?” David asked shocked.

“I talked to Jonas the other day.” Matteo admitted. “Well, I tried to talk to him, but he was so angry, and yelling about how selfish you were, and how fucked up it is that you took my humanity away, and I did understand where he was coming from. I liked being human. It wasn’t the best, but I was content with my humanity, and losing its sucks.” Matteo explained. “But when Jonas was yelling about you, I realized that if the roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing.”

“You would have?” David asked, a little shocked.

“When we met, I was just coming to terms with my sexuality.” Matteo explained. “I just came out to my friends, but I was still struggling with everything. It was hard, and battling my depression on top of all of that kind of made things impossible.” He sighed, and all David wanted to do was hug him. “But than you came into my life, and things just got messy.”

“I’m sorry about that.” David said honestly. “I didn’t want to commit because it would be so hard. You’d be heartbroken when I left, and I’d be heartbroken when you died. It seemed impossible to make it work, but I couldn’t stay away.”

“I guess we don’t have to worry about that now.” Matteo joked.

“I didn’t do this because of that.” David explained. “I want you to know that. You were in the hospital, everyone was freaking out in the lobby, and I knew I could do something. Something that could help everyone, and I did it. Without thinking, and I’m sorry. I just couldn’t bare to lose you. Nobody could.”

“Like I said, I can understand why you did it.” Matteo said. “I still think I need some time, but I’m not angry, not anymore.”

“I can accept that.” David said honestly. “When you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

“I should head home. I didn’t tell Hans where I was going, and he’s probably worried.” Matteo eventually said and David nodded.

“I’m glad you’re doing okay Matteo.” David said honestly. “Despite the circumstances I put you in.” Matteo gave him a small smile.

“See you around David.” Matteo said before walking away. Once he was out of David’s sight, he took a seat back on the bench, and he sighed. It was a good conversation, but David felt farther away from Matteo than he’s ever felt before, and that part hurt.

~/~/~/~

David was at home, minding his own business, watching some movie he wasn’t paying attention too when Laura burst through the doors, looking frantic.

“What’s wrong?” David asked.

“We have to leave. Now.” Laura said as she started running around grabbing things.

“What? Why?” David asked, confused.

“I’ll explain everything later, but we have to go.” Laura said, normally David would agree without a second thought, but he couldn’t this time. He needed to know before he up and left his home.

“Laura, what the hell happened?” David asked, and Laura stopped.

“I may or may not have exposed myself?” Laura said like a question and David’s eyes widened.

“How the hell did that happen?” David asked, shocked. Laura was normally very careful about this short of thing.

“I was at the bar with a friend, and people were getting really rowdy, so we decided to leave.” Laura explained. “When this drunken man came up and wouldn’t leave me alone. I tried so hard David, I really did, but he grabbed me, and I couldn’t stop myself.” She explained, and everything in her voice sounded so regretful. “It happened so fast, and before I could do anything, he was shouting at the top of his lungs to the entire bar. Everyone there saw. We can’t stay here anymore.” She explained and David nodded, he knew that. He knew they couldn’t stay.

“Okay, we can go, but I have to say goodbye to Matteo first, and you should say goodbye to Linn.” David said and Laura nodded, too upset to speak. They have been doing so much better this past month. Matteo was getting used to his new life, and although their relationship wasn’t the same as it was before, David was hopeful that they could make it work, but this really messed that up.

They grabbed their jackets and made their way to Matteo’s flat. David was nervous when they hit the buzzer. Hans buzzed them up, and took one look at the pair and knew it wasn’t a good reason for their visit. Laura immediately went to Linn’s room, and David made his way to Matteo’s. He knocked on the door lightly, heard a faint come in, and walked in. Matteo was on his bed, smoking a joint, and listening to music.

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Matteo said, shocked at seeing David there.

“Yea. It wasn’t really planned, but Laura and I had to come and see you and Linn.” David explained.

“Is everything okay?” Matteo asked, worried.

“Not really.” David admitted. “We have to leave. Tonight.”

“What? Why?” Matteo asked as he stood up out of bed.

“Laura exposed herself tonight, and shit ton of people saw.” David explained. “In order to keep the peace, and the super natural world a secret, we can’t stay here.”

“But what about -“ He stopped himself. “What about everyone else?” He settled with, and David sighed.

“It’s not ideal, we should have left the minute it happened, but I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you.” David admitted.

“There has to be something else we can do.” Matteo said.

“There isn’t.” David said honestly. “We have to leave, and we won’t be able to come back until this generation is dead and gone.”

“But - “ Matteo started but David shut him up with a kiss. Matteo froze for a split second before he melted into it. When David pulled back, he had tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Matteo.” David whispered. “For coming into your life, fucking it up so badly, and having to leave. It wasn’t fair to you, and I’m sorry -“

“You didn’t fuck my life up.” Matteo cut him off. “Not even close. And I’m sorry I’ve been so distant from you since everything happened. I’ve been trying to come to terms with my new life, and I’ve been scared, so I’ve been pushing everyone away and keeping them at an arms length.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that Matteo.” David said honestly. “You deserve to take all the time in the world to figure out your new life.”

“David!” He heard Laura call. “We have to go.” David closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Matteo knocked his forehead against his and he opened his eyes to see nothing but sadness in those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

“I don’t want you to go.” Matteo whispered, and that just made it even worse.

“I have too.” David whispered back. Before he got too lost in the moment, David pulled back. “I love you Teo.” He whispered and than immediately left the room before Matteo could say anything back. He met up with Laura and the two left the flat and made their way home before they left Berlin, like nothing ever happened.

~/~/~/~

“Do you have everything you need?” Laura asked.

“Yea.” David said sadly.

“I know it sucks, but we have to leave David. We can’t stay.” Laura said. They spent about two hours packing everything up, and getting only the essentials to bring with them.

“I know.” David said softly. He was packing his sketch book and pencils into his backpack when he heard a knock at the front door. Confused, David went over and opened it to see Matteo standing there. “What are you doing here?”

“You tell me you love me, and then you leave?” Matteo asked. “How the fuck is that fair?”

“Because I wanted you to know.” David said honestly. “Because I do love you, so much.”

“And you’re leaving.” Matteo said.

“I can’t stay here.” David said. Matteo nodded. He bent down and grabbed something off the floor, when David saw a backpack he was confused. “What are you doing?”

“Coming with you.” Matteo said matter of factly.

“You can’t be serious. Matteo you can’t just leave everyone behind. What about you mom?” David protested.

“I called her.” Matteo said. “Told her I wanted to do some traveling. How I’ve only seen Berlin and Italy. That I want to experience the world.” He explained.

“And she was okay with that?” David asked.

“She told me that she wished she got to travel more in her life. That she wants a postcard from wherever I end up.” Matteo explained.

“What about all your friends?” David asked still trying to figure it all out.

“I called Jonas. I asked him if me doing this was stupid, and he told me it was, but so is letting the guy I’ve been in love with for years leave.” Matteo said and David honestly wanted to cry.

“You’re in love with me?” David asked, and Matteo rolled his eyes.

“Fucking duh.” He said and David started laughing. He couldn’t help it, this was more than he ever thought he’d get in life.

“I’m sorry.” David said honestly. “I just don’t know what to say. I’m so shocked.” He admitted.

“Tell him to either come or not, because we’re leaving.” Laura said from behind him, ruining the moment.

“I want to be with you David. For as long as you’ll have me.” Matteo said so honestly.

“I hope you know what you’re asking.” David said honestly. “Because I’ll want you for the rest of my life.”

“I’m okay with that.” Matteo smiled and so did David.

“You have everything you need?” David gestured to the backpack.

“I have enough.” Matteo said with a shrug.

“We’re going to Spain for a little before we pick a real destination.” David explained. “Is that okay with you?”

“I don’t care where we go, as long as I’m with you.” Matteo said fondly. David walked forward and pressed his lips to Matteo’s. Matteo smiled into it, and pulled David close. For the first time in his immortal life, David couldn’t wait for the rest of his life with Matteo.


End file.
